DESCRIPTION: This application requests support to continue a postdoctoral program at Brown University in health services research for the elderly and chronically ill populations. The research foci of the supervising faculty include four areas: prevention services, the management of chronic diseases, long-term care quality, and organizational factors affecting health care delivery and quality. The goals of the training program are to: 1. Teach health care services research methods as well as content relevant to gerontology and long-term care to up to six trainees per year; 2. To train physicians and non-physician researchers; and 3. To give trainees didactic as well as hands-on supervised experience in health services research. Fellows are assigned a faculty mentor whose research is congruent with the fellows' interests. Training is available in the graduate program in Epidemiology, Biostatistics, and Health Services Research where physicians can obtain a Master of Science Degree. All fellows participate in weekly seminars covering issues that range from policy analyses to ethical conduct of research and participate in bi-weekly research seminars in Epidemiology and Health Services Research methods.